


Ein mieses Gefühl

by Blinkingbook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkingbook/pseuds/Blinkingbook
Summary: Harry und Ron haben ein unangenehmes Gespräch. (Oneshot)





	Ein mieses Gefühl

_„_ _ Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache.“  _ Star Wars

Nervös saßen Harry und Ron in McGonagalls Büro und warteten auf ihre Hauslehrerin.

Der Grund war beiden nicht bekannt. Nach dem Mittagessen an diesem ereignislosem Samstag kam Hermine zu ihnen und teilte ihnen mit einem besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck mit, dass die Verwandlungslehrerin sie beide in ein paar Stunden in ihrem Büro sehen wolle. Den Grund kannte sie nicht.

Nun saßen sie hier und wurden langsam doch ungeduldig.

„Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache“, sagte Ron unvermittelt.

„Was meinst du damit?“ fragte Harry angespannt und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare.

„Ich meine, sonst ist sie ja nicht so geheimnisvoll. Außerdem lässt sie uns nie so lange warten. Ich sag dir, Harry, die Sache ist total Ernst.“

„Hast Recht. Aber wir haben nichts angestellt. Also kann sie uns wohl kaum eine Strafe oder so aufhalsen. Es muss was anderes sein.“

„Vielleicht will sie uns ja mitteilen, dass wir zu den Slytherins ziehen müssen“ beide verzogen entsetzt das Gesicht. „oder sie will uns bitten Snape und Malfoy zu verprügeln“ beide lächelten verzückt. „oder aber…“

„Oder aber es geht um eine vollkommen andere Sache“, kam es da aus Richtung der Tür.

Ertappt zuckten Ron und Harry zusammen und beobachteten McGonagal wie sie langsam zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging und sich hinter ihn setzte.

„Sie wollten uns beide sprechen Professor?“ fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Ja“, kam es kurz angebunden von McGonagall „Ich habe Sie beide zu mir gebeten, um mit ihnen ein Problem zu klären, welches sich vor einigen Tagen auftat.“

„Was für ein Problem soll das sein?“, kam es von Harry, der schnell ein leiseres „Professor“ hinzufügte.

Doch McGonagall überging Harrys Verhalten. Sie sah die beiden eindringlich an, beugte sich vor und begann: „ Es ist ganz einfach. Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley, Sie beide werden…“

Dreißig Minuten später kamen Harry und Ron zitternd in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich traurig seufzend in ihre Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin. Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf und fragte ihre beiden Freunde neugierig und bei Anblick der Jungs besorgt: „Was wollte Professor McGonagall?“

„Hermine… Ron und ich müssen… wir müssen… es ist schrecklich, ich kann es gar nicht aussprechen…“

„Harry hat recht“, meinte nun Ron „es ist wirklich furchtbar…“ Ron blickte Hermine an „Die McGonagall will, dass Harry und ich… ist das zu fassen… dass wir den letzten Test nach schreiben müssen!“

Nun lachte Hermine, während die Jungs sie böse ansahen:“ Das ist doch nicht schlimm! Ich dachte schon es sei etwas wirklich ernstes!“

„Das ist wirklich ernst!“ mokierte Ron. Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Na gut“, sagte Hermine, die sich schnell wieder beruhigt hatte „warum müsst ihr den Test den nach schreiben?“ Hier wurde sie dann doch sehr neugierig, ist so was doch noch nie passiert. „Wart ihr so schlecht? Jungs, ihr hättet auf mich hören sollen und statt Quidditsch gespielt lieber gelernt. Dieser Test war wichtig und relevant für die UTZe und außerdem…“

„Hermine“, stoppte Harry seine Freundin „wir waren nicht schlecht. Im Gegenteil: Sowohl Ron, als auch ich haben für den Test ein O bekommen.“

Hier wurden Hermines Augen groß: „Wirklich? So gut wart ihr? Wisst ihr nicht zufällig meine Note?“

„Ach, Hermine“, seufzte Harry „du warst natürlich immer noch die bessere“, Hermine lächelte daraufhin beschämt, ja sie und ihre Noten. „aber McGonagall dachte wir hätten geschummelt! Da sie uns nichts nach weisen kann, müssen wir nachschreiben! Ist das zu fassen!“

„Und? Habt ihr geschummelt?“

„Natürlich nicht!“ riefen beide im Chor.

„Aber“, fuhr nun Ron fort „sie wollte uns nicht glauben. Letztendlich entschied sie sich, dass wir morgen im Unterricht vor aller Augen nach schreiben müssen.“

„Was ist daran so schlimm?“ fragte Hermine verständnislos „Wenn ihr wirklich nicht geschummelt habt und wenn eure Note echt war, dann könnt ihr das doch wieder schaffen?“

Harry schaute sie resigniert an: „Denkst du etwa wir haben das alles noch im Kopf? Bis morgen kriegen wir sicher nicht wieder alles rein. Wir werden also wohl wieder solche Noten schreiben wie immer. Der dreitägige Lernmarathon von letzter Woche war umsonst. Wirt werden sicher nie wieder nur für einen Test so hart lernen!“ Ron bestätigte den Monolog mit kräftigem nicken.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ach Jungs…“

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: War ursprünglich Teil eines Projekts, wo zu verschiedenen Filmzitaten je ein Oneshot geschrieben werden sollte.


End file.
